IGUAL A TI
by BELITACULLEN
Summary: EDWARD ES UN JOVEN DE 22 AÑOS, HIJO DEL DUQUE DE CARCASONA Y HEREDERO A LA FORTUNA, QUE ESTABA COMPROMETIDO A MATRIMONIO CON TANYA DENALI. BELLA ES UNA CHICA DE 19 AÑOS, ESCLAVA DE GUERRA, HIJA DE UN CARPINTERO Y UN AMA DE CASA, A PESAR DE SER INSEGURA Y TORPE, BELLA ES MUY INTELIGENTE CON DESEO DE SIEMPRE APRENDER ALGO; PERO SU DESEO MAS GRANDE ES SER IGUAL AL AMOR DE SU VIDA


BELLA POV

Carcasona― Francia

1651 d.C.

―Observando el cielo puedes imaginar una vida como la deseas, observando las estrellas puedes pedir los deseos que tu alma anhela… el cielo es uno de tus amigos, y en el puedes confiar todas tus penas―me decía Edward, mi maestro de enseñanza, mientras que sus hermosos ojos se perdían en el firmamento, observando el cielo, mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa, la sonrisa de una esperanza.

―Ninguna estrella puede concederme el deseo de mi corazón, porque está prohibido para mí―le respondí mientras lo observaba.

―Tú no sabes de lo que podía ser capaz de realizar el cielo―me respondió mientras volvía a posar sus ojos en mi, volvió a posar sus ojos en el cielo, y luego me miro mientras la sonrisa en su cara desaparecía, estaba segura de que sabía lo que venía, de lo que me iba a decir, pero no quería escucharlo, no de sus labios.

―Es mejor que volvamos al castillo, deben de estar esperándolo―me adelante.

Él solo se limito a asentir mientras me adelantaba el paso.

Cuando llegamos al castillo todo volvió a la normalidad, no importaba lo mucho que me resistiera o lo mucho que deseara no llegar a este momento, al final del día, cuando el sol se escondía, mi magia se acababa, y Edward volvía a ser mi amo y yo su sierva.

―Mi amo Edward dice que solo tú eres mi amigo―le dije al cielo mientras estaba en los potreros realizando las última actividad del día―, y también dice que puedo pedirte mi mayor deseo, y que me cumplirás, así que por favor, si mi amo tiene razón, te pido el poder…

― ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas amo?― dijo Edward interrumpiéndome y sobresaltándome―o al menos no cuando estamos nosotros estamos solos.

―Pero es verdad lo que digo, tu eres mi amo, y yo soy simplemente tu sierva― le respondí―, yo estoy aquí para cumplir tus ordenes.

―Pues te ordeno que cuando estemos solos no me digas amo, solo dime Edward― me atajo mientras sonreía y yo lo hacía también en respuesta

―Y ¿qué le decías a las estrellas?―me pregunto

―Nada importante am…―respondí mientras él me miraba fijamente―, lo siento, nada importante Edward, solo un estúpido deseo.

―Ah, si no me lo quieres decir, está bien― me dijo.

Nos quedamos un momento viéndonos a los ojos, y en todo ese tiempo, yo me perdí en sus hermosos orbes verdes, tan verdes como la copa de los arboles, y tan hermosos como el mismo cielo.

―Creo que es mejor que me vaya― dije después de un tiempo más, pero cuando me disponía a marcharme, su mano se aferro a la mía, obligándome a retroceder.

―Aun no te vayas por favor―me dijo―, quédate conmigo esta noche―me pidió mientras me volteaba para que lo volviese a ver, mientras me observaba fijamente, fue acercando sus rostro al mío, y poso sus labios en los míos, obligándome a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar más de la sensación y desear mas, y como si pudiera leer mi mente, volvió a posar sus labios en los míos, jalándome de la cintura para estrecharme más a su cuerpo, y empezar a quitarme los trapos viejos, pero no sucios, que tenía como ropa.

―Les pedía que pudiera ser tu igual, para poder estar contigo siempre―le dije a Edward mientras descansaba en su pecho, observando el cielo los dos otra vez.

― ¿Qué dices?

―Tú me preguntantes que le pedía a las estrellas―le recordé―, y esta es mi respuesta, les pedía poder ser igual a ti y poder estar contigo, les pedía poder dejar de ser tu esclava, y ser tu mujer.

Edward poso su dulce mano en mi barbilla y me obligo a verlo.

―Para mí― me dijo― no eres solo una esclava, para mi tu eres mi igual, para mi eres mi mujer porque te quiero―al terminar poso sus labios una vez más en los míos mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.


End file.
